Unseen Truth
by Purin fon
Summary: Tokyo is in danger once again with kisshu up to his old tricks, and a couple of new ones. With a bottle of mew aqua he could destroy tokyo... but you'll have to read the story ,chapter 1, to see what kisshu has instore for the mew mew's.


Tokyo mew mew – fan script

Chapter 1

It was a nice day the sky was a lovely pale blue and a girl was stood at her window. The window was open and a slight breeze blew her shimmering red hair. She was wearing a small pale pink top with frills on the top and a pair of pale pink shorts with frills around the edges. Around her neck she was wearing a red ribbon with a gold bell attached ' tink '. Then a small girl approached her from behind. She was a small girl wearing a pale yellow dress almost white covered with frills, and a pale orange bow near her neck which matching bows she had in her blonde hair. She wore her hair in four short plats and she had two pigtails on the top of her head, where the pale orange bows were held.

"Ichigo" the small girl said.

"Yes, Pudding" replied the girl with red hair called Ichigo.

"I love you " screamed the girl with blonde hair called Pudding.

Pudding started to run at Ichigo and leaped on her.

"Ouch, I love you too" Ichigo replied before she stumbled and fell to the floor. Pudding the said in a hyper voice

"I'm gonna go wash up see you in a bit".

"OK" Ichigo said in a happier tone.

Pudding ran out of Ichigo's room. Ichigo's room was small she had a desk a bed and a bedside table, and on the floor there was a sleeping bag. Pudding had been sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bag so it was a bit crumpled there was also a small pillow, strawberry shaped it was a pale yellow. Ichigo also had a strawberry shaped pillow to but it was a pale pink. Ichigo walked over to her window and stared out. She looked up into the tree by the side of her window and right at the top of the tree on a branch that looked so weak it could barely hold a feather was a boy. The boy was hunched over leering at Ichigo. The boy looked almost fourteen to fifteen he had dark brown hair almost black with two pigtails hanging over an just covering his large un-human like ears. The boy was wearing a dark top and shorts with a black ribbon attached, which was almost floating behind him. He also had red bandages rapped round his arms and lower legs even though he look perfectly health and un-wounded.

"Kisshu" said Ichigo in a surprised and horrified voice.

' Tink 'Ichigo's bell went.

"Yes, my kitten" replied the boy with dark brown hair called kisshu.

The boy pushed the branch, the branch fell to the ground far beneath him and he started to hover.

"Kisshu, what do you want" Ichigo cried out in a puzzled voice.

"Oh, kitten isn't it obvious I want you" kisshu replied.

Ichigo ran to her bedside table and grabbed a small trinket made of gold with a pink symbol on it.

"Mew Mew Ichigo metamorphosis" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo started to change a on her left thigh a symbol started to glow and then a cat tail popped out and cat ears started to grow. Her hair changed from red to a bright pink and her outfit. She was now wearing a short frilly pink dress and red boots and gloves also on her cat tail appeared a red bow with a giant gold bell. The gold trinket she had picked up had become part of her outfit.

"For our planet's future…we'll fight to the finish" Ichigo cried.

Kisshu started to fly and Ichigo followed higher and higher. Kisshu pulled a small glass bottle out of his pocket.

"Mew aqua" said Ichigo.

"Yes and with one single drop I could wipe out Tokyo" Kisshu replied.

"Nooooo" cried Ichigo.

Kisshu removed the lid of the mew aqua bottle and let a single drop fall over Tokyo. Suddenly pudding flew into the sky wearing a short one-piece outfit in bright yellow. And yelled

"Pudding ring".

"No, Pudding don't" screamed Ichigo.

Pudding then screamed

"Ribbon Pudding Ring-INFERNO".

"NO. Pudding" Ichigo cried.

A giant jelly-like form appeared over Tokyo protecting and saving everyone from the mew aqua flood. It the disappeared and pudding began to fall. Ichigo tried to fly after Pudding but kisshu held her back. Suddenly as Pudding was falling a small boy just a bit smaller than Pudding appeared. He was wearing the same as kisshu but with a red top that opened out, and he had brown hair with two pigtails high in his head and ears just like kisshu. He caught pudding and then disappeared. Ichigo yelled,

"where did Tart take Pudding".

"Oh kitten, kitten kitten come with me and I'll show you" kisshu said in a sly voice. Ichigo slowly edged towards Kisshu. Kisshu lunged out and grabbed Ichigo and said "hold on, kitten". Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and thought to her self 'is this really a good idea'.

Three girls on the ground bellow Ichigo looked up. One had short green hair with two green plats down her back, another one had short blue hair blue hair with two buns on top, and the last one had long purple hair.

"Ichigo" cried the girls.

"Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro" Ichigo replied.

Kisshu laughed 'ha' and then phased away with Ichigo. 'Tink'.

"Ichigo" the one named Lettuce with green hair said in a sad quite voice.

"What should we do Zakuro" said the girl with blue hair called Mint. The tall girl with purple hair called Zakuro turned and looked at the other two girls for a minute. Meanwhile, Ichigo open her tightly shut eyes and looked around. There was a green mist all around the area she was stood, it was like a temple ruins floating in mid air. She looked over the edge it looked as if it went on forever. She looked around and spotted pudding lying on the floor.

"Pudding" she screamed in a horrified voice.

She ran over and grabbed pudding and started yelling her name.

"Pudding, Pudding wake up". Her efforts had no affect.

There was an echoing of Zakuro's voice

"Ribbon Zakuro spear".

'Swoosh' then above Ichigo appeared a hole to her dimension. Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce flew through in their mew forms just like Ichigo's and Pudding's.

"Pudding " yelled Lettuce while she ran towards her.

A tear ran down Ichigo's face.

'Tsk, tsk' a voice echoed from behind

"She's still alive".

"Kisshu" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs.


End file.
